Let it Snow
by Scarabee
Summary: Bunnymund as had enough of Jack Frost's antics but when one thing leads to another Bunnymund realizes Jack's true feeling towards him. And is a little confused and torn by it. (JackRabbit)
1. Winter's Kiss

AN: I've been obsessed with RotG and Jackrabbit lately so I had to write a little fic. This is my first fanfic so first chapter is a little short ... enjoy anyway though!

* * *

It all started out with a little snow and a snowball to the back of the head. Jack had caused it to snow on Easter, again. The local town had to cancel the Easter egg hunt and Bunnymund was furious, he had put so much work into all the eggs and all for nothing. Jack had done this many times before but this time it was a little different. Jack had been acting odd, he had been playing pranks on Bunnymund more than usual and messing with his work. Bunnymund hid in the brush silently as disappointed children took their parents hands and went home. He quietly stomped his foot on the ground to summon his rabbit hole to go home.  
Bunnymund grumpily stomped into his warren muttering to himself. But as soon as Bunny stepped into his Warren he felt a little better, coming home always made him feel at ease. The wonderful smell of fresh dew on the grass, the coolness of the air, the fresh scent of damp earth made Bunny sigh with happiness. Since Easter was over Bunny could afford to relax for just a little while. Bunnymund settled down in a soft patch of grass under his favourite tree, he stared up at the pink blossoms and inhaled the sweet scent. The little egglets came running from their hiding places and crowded around Bunnymund. He looked down at them and cracked a little smile.  
"Hey there little guys." Bunnymund cooed. He put his paw onto the ground and two eggs excitedly jumped onto his open paw; Bunny lifted them gently and put them on his chest. Bunnymund was silent while he mulled something over, "Do you think Jack is up to something? He's been bothering me more than usual." He asked the egglet. The egg just stared at Bunny, they couldn't talk back but it made him feel better talking to them. Just then a chilly wind blew through the warren and Jack glided in on the wind gracefully. Jack landed on the ground softly, frost spreading from where his feet made contact. The egglets quickly scurried away afraid of being frozen by Jack's frost. "Well, speak of the devil." Bunnymund grumbled. Bunny got to his feet, feeling his few minutes of relaxation were over.  
"How's it going Peter Cottontail?" Jack greeted with a smirk. Bunnymund's nose twitched slightly in annoyance.  
"What do you want Jack?" Bunny growled. Jack swung around on his wooden staff weightlessly, "What, not happy to see me?" Jack smiled innocently.  
"No, I'm not happy to see you." Bunnymund snapped. Jack pouted a bit and hopped off his staff; he dragged the tip on the ground as he went up to Bunnymund creating a trail of frost. He rested his staff on his shoulder.  
"So I guess you didn't like my present?" Jack grinned a little sheepishly. Bunnymund crossed his arms angrily.  
"I didn't appreciate the snow day Jack." He rumbled menacingly. Bunnymund's fur bristled as he felt his anger rising, he took a slow deep breath to calm himself a bit. Bunny just shook his head and waved his hand. "Just get out of here Jack." He mumbled dismissively. Bunny turned and walked deeper into his warren, Jack followed behind him.  
"Bunny come on, it was just a bit of fun!" Jack reasoned. He jumped in front of Bunny to stop him from walking away. "Besides, I think you are working a little too hard bud. You need to relax a bit!" Jack urged Bunny. Bunnymund pushed past Jack trying to ignore him, he continued down the tunnel until he reached a wide open area, Jack following behind closely. "I'm the Easter bunny, I have to work hard. And I was relaxing until you came along." Bunnymund hissed over his shoulder. Without breaking stride Bunnymund went to his house, which was a large grassy knoll that had a door and two windows carved out of it. A small chimney was on the top of the knoll and was releasing a steady stream of delicate white smoke. Jack stopped in the middle of the clearing and frowned unhappily. Just as Bunnymund crossed the threshold of his door something cold and hard struck him in the back of the head. He paused, just for a moment, and then turned around. Jack made a pile of snow beside him and a bunch of snowballs along with it. Jack tossed a snowball up and down slowly with a huge smirk on his face. That was the last straw for Bunnymund, "Come here you little viper!" He yelled and shot forward on all fours towards Jack. Jack laughed excitedly and flew away with the help of his wind. Bunnymund was not going to let him get away.  
The two raced through the warren and out of it in a second, they bolted through the forest at top speed. Icy cold wind stung Bunnymund's face as he gave chase but he hardly noticed how cold he was through his intense anger towards Jack. Jack laughed loudly as he weaved his way through the trees. Bunnymund had enough of this little chasing game; he took a flying leap at a tree and sprung off it, he tackled Jack out of the air and the two fell heavily into the snow bank. Bunnymund pushed Jack down and pinned him to the ground, there was a minute of silence between the two of them. Bunny panted hard, his breath bellowing out in white puffs. Jack smiled smugly up at Bunnymund, "Looks like you caught me." He chuckled quietly. "Darn right I caught you!" Bunny yelled. Bunnymund then registered that it was cold even with his fur, he shivered and let go of Jack momentarily to rub his upper arms to warm himself. That is when Jack saw his chance; he sat up quickly and took Bunnymund's cheeks in his hands and pressed their lips together.


	2. Cold Season

The sensation that Bunny felt against his lips was cold, for a moment he didn't understand that he was being kissed until Jack let go of him. Bunnymund's ears tilted back in confusion as he processed what just happened. Jack grinned widely and he quickly wriggled himself out from under Bunnymund and retrieved his staff from the snow.  
"Well, see ya later Bunny!" Jack said quickly. He waved goodbye and the wind carried him off without another word. Bunnymund sat in the snow for a while longer after Jack was gone, with the cold wind ruffling his fur he touched his paw to his lips slowly.  
For about an hour after Bunnymund got back from chasing Jack he paced inside his house. A horrible fluttering sensation came from his stomach every time the memory of the kiss came to mind, his chest ached for no reason, and his body was uncomfortably warm. The egglets gathered around the door and windows to watch Bunnymund pace around his house making weird grunts and whimpering noises. "What the hell was that?" Bunnymund whispered to himself. He ran his paw along his ear and smoothed it back anxiously. A warm fire was burning healthily in the fire place and hanging just above the flames was an iron kettle which began to whistle gently. Bunnymund used a worn down oven mitt to take the kettle and pour the hot water into a cup made of wood. Inside the cup was a mixture of plants Bunnymund had collected to make a herbal tea. Bunnymund coughed dryly as he went to sit down in his wooden armchair with his hot cup of tea. He shivered a bit still feeling the chill of the snow on his feet and in the tip of his ears. The egglets cautiously entered the room after Bunnymund sat down; one little egg bravely scurried up to him and waited near his foot. Bunnymund nodded in greeting. "Hey mate." He muttered. Bunny took a sip of the tea and sighed as the warmth spread through him. He stared at the cup, thinking deeply for a second. Bunnymund shook his head slowly. "It was probably nothing. He was just messing with me." He reassured himself. Bunnymund took another gulp of tea and placed it on the counter then shooed all the egglets out of his home. Bunnymund tiredly trudged to his sleeping quarters where he was happy to see his warm bed. He climbed into his nest made of woven grass and soft dry moss and quickly fell asleep. He tried to forget the events with Jack as he fell asleep, he was certain it was just another prank.  
Bunnymund woke up with a monstrous headache and a horrible cough. His home was cold and a little dark despite the warmth of eternal spring in his warren and the sunlight streaming through the windows. Bunnymund groaned and got up to his feet shakily; he made his way slowly to the kitchen and discovered that the fire had died out. He threw some logs in the hearth and attempted to start it again, when that all too familiar icy wind blew through his home. Without turning around Bunnymund knew Jack was standing in his doorway, for a moment he was a little afraid to face him but he pushed the fear away and turned to face Jack. Jack was casually leaned up against the door frame, nothing seemed to be off or different about him but Bunnymund got the fluttering feeling in his stomach when he looked at him. He quickly returned to his task of lighting the fire. "What are you doing here?" Bunnymund asked quietly.  
"I just wanted to visit." Jack said. Bunnymund could hear the smirk in his voice and it gave him a flare of annoyance in his chest. Bunny grabbed the flint and started to strike it when Jack suddenly put his cool hand on Bunny's shoulder. This made Bunnymund jump and he accidentally struck himself with the sharp flint, he held his paw in pain as fresh blood seeped out. "Oh god, are you alright?" Jack sputtered in surprise, he attempted to grab Bunny's paw but he pulled away. "No, don't touch it!" Bunnymund snapped. A drop of blood fell from Bunny's paw and onto the dirt floor, "I just want to help, give it here." Jack said with sudden seriousness. Bunnymund blinked in surprise at Jack's tone, he looked down at his paw momentarily before giving it to Jack. Jack took a deep breath and blew frigid air onto Bunnymund's cut, Bunny winced a little but the stinging gradually went away. Jack kissed Bunny's cut gently and smiled smugly up at him. Bunnymund cracked a smile, "Thanks mate." He chuckled softly. Bunny's nose twitched as he felt a sneeze coming on, his face scrunched up and Jack stepped back. Bunnymund gave the tiniest and most delicate sneeze Jack had ever heard. Jack smiled widely and he laughed loudly. "That was amazing!" Jack crowed. Bunnymund's fur fluffed up in embarrassment, "Shut up!" He shouted.

* * *

Bunnymund reluctantly let the snow storm on Easter thing slide as he spent the afternoon with Jack. Bunnymund started to realize that when they weren't fighting constantly they could actually get along, and enjoy each other's company. But also as the day went on Bunny's cold got worse. "I blame you for this." Bunnymund coughed dryly, he was shivering violently even with the blanket around his shoulders. Jack looked worriedly at Bunnymund, "Maybe you should lie down." He suggested. Bunnymund nodded in agreement. "Yeah, gonna have to agree." He muttered hoarsely. With Jack's help, Bunnymund made his way slowly to his sleeping quarters. Jack carefully helped Bunny down onto his moss bed; he threw a blanket over him. "There, all comfy. Need anything else dear?" Jack snickered jokingly. Bunnymund smirked lightly, "Yeah, get in here." He patted the spot beside him. Jack hesitated for a second but he knelt and got into Bunnymund's nest. Bunnymund didn't really know what he was doing or what he was saying, but he knew he was getting Jack back for what happened in the forest. Bunny's heart was thudding against his chest as Jack cuddled against him and put his arms around him. But Bunnymund's cold won out and he fell asleep.


	3. Blossoming

A horrible head-splitting pain forced Bunnymund out of his sleep. For a moment he had forgotten that Jack was lying beside him and accidentally jostled him awake by trying to move his arm from under Jack's head.  
"W-what is it? Are you ok?" Jack asked almost immediately. Bunnymund blinked and then looked away from Jack a little nervously.  
"I-Its nothing, I was just going to get some water." Bunnymund mumbled quietly.  
"I'll get it for you." Jack offered, he got up quickly to go to the kitchen but Bunnymund grabbed his hand.  
"No, I'll get it myself!" Bunnymund protested. He tugged on Jack's arm to get him to sit back down, but he pulled a bit too hard and Jack tumbled over onto Bunnymund. They stared at each other for a moment, their noses were almost touching. Bunny's heart sped up all over again and he wasn't sure why he felt so nervous. Jack suddenly closed the short distance between them and pressed their lips together. Surprisingly, Bunnymund didn't fight to break away. Instead, his grip tightened on Jack's sleeves and pulled him closer and deeper into the kiss. After a few minutes of them being locked together Jack finally broke away, he panted breathlessly and hugged Bunnymund tightly. Bunnymund hugged Jack back, thousands of questions and thoughts were swirling around in his mind all at once. _What was going on? Was this right? Did he actually like Jack? How long did Jack like him?_ Bunnymund's thoughts were interrupted when Jack let go of him to kiss him again. Jack's lips were cold and sent a shiver down Bunny's spine, Jack released Bunnymund and then rested his head on his fluffy chest.  
Bunnymund remained awake for a few more minutes while Jack snored softly, Bunny ran his paw through Jack's white hair absentmindedly until he fell asleep as well.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the warren, the fresh scent of morning dew mixed with the smell of something delicious being made. Bunnymund was brought out of his dreams by the smell of baking bread; he muttered in his sleep and rolled over.  
"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Jack called. A pillow hit Bunnymund on the head and he groaned. Sitting up Bunny felt a lot better than he did last night, his head was clear and it didn't hurt. Bunnymund looked over to Jack who was leaning up against the door frame with a plate in his hand. "Made you breakfast." Jack smiled.  
"Oh well, don't I feel special." Bunnymund joked. The breakfast wasn't really much of a breakfast as it was just two slices of bread with some jam on them and a carrot. Bunnymund gave Jack a quizzical look.  
"What? I worked with what I had." Jack shrugged.  
Bunnymund chuckled to himself as he took the plate, "Thanks anyway mate." He said. The bread was warm and soft, it was straight out of the oven. But it wasn't so good in the taste department.  
Jack came over and sat with Bunny in his nest, "So, how's it taste?" He asked a little excitedly.  
Bunnymund chewed slowly in thought. "Well . . . it's not _too_ bad." He mumbled. Jack rolled his eyes, "Hey, I did my best alright?" He argued. Bunnymund cracked a smile and he lightly pushed Jack. "I'm just messin' with you. It's great." Bunny chuckled. Jack took the plate from Bunnymund and he placed it on the floor, Bunny blinked in confusion when Jack suddenly pushed him down onto his bed. Jack crawled on top of Bunny and he stroked the side of his face lovingly. Jack was quiet for a moment before speaking, "Bunny, do you love me?" He asked suddenly. Bunnymund's heart started to race and his fur fluffed up ever so slightly. Jack waited silently for Bunny's answer, he stared him in the eyes intensely. "I-I . . ." Bunnymund stuttered nervously. "Well . . . ?" Jack urged desperately. Bunnymund could feel the blood rush to his face, he swallowed nervously and turned away unable to give Jack an answer. Jack sighed heavily, "Alright." He muttered. Jack leaned down gave Bunnymund a slow sweet kiss before he got off of him and left the room. Bunnymund sat up, he watched the door to see if Jack would come back but he didn't. Bunny searched around the warren but Jack was nowhere to be found. Bunnymund was so confused, he didn't know what he did wrong.

* * *

(AN: ahhh sorry if its a little short I wanted to get it up before tomorrow! Chapters may come out slower since school is starting for me again but I'll do my best!)


	4. Milk and the Final Decision

Bunnymund tapped his fingers on the counter awkwardly trying to avoid looking North in the eyes. A small elf waddled over and placed a glass of milk beside bunny.  
"Milk, Bunny?" North offered.  
Bunnymund recoiled from the milk a bit, "Uhh, no thanks mate. I'm lactose intolerant." He declined politely. North took the glass of milk and chugged it in only a few seconds, he threw the glass behind him nonchalantly. "So Bunny, what's troubling you?" North asked gently. North had a little habit of being a father figure to the other guardians, he was always willing to listen and help out with problems no matter what it was. Bunnymund sighed heavily, "Well . . . it's uh, Jack." He began uncertainly. "Jack huh? He's causing trouble for you I gather?" North mused. He had turned around to continue working on his latest creation which Bunnymund had interrupted the process of. With a small chisel and hammer he crafted small details in the block of ice he was working on. "Yeah . . ." Bunnymund muttered. North stopped working and turned around to look at Bunny. He came over and sat down at the counter. "I am feeling this is more than just one of Jack's pranks." North said thoughtfully. Bunnymund nodded silently, his ears drooped as he rested his chin on his paws. "I'm just sort of confused." He sighed. North titled his head a bit, "Confused about what my friend?" He asked.  
Bunnymund then told North about all the things that happened between him and Jack. He was a little anxious about what North would say about all this. "The question is Bunny, do you like Jack?" North said after a moment of silence. "That's where I'm kind of stuck mate." Bunnymund grumbled, "I mean, I like Jack but not in that kind of way but at the same time I do like him in that kind of way." He continued. Bunnymund smoothed his ears back out of stress. North was quiet for after Bunny finished, his arms were crossed as he thought deeply to himself. "So, what should I do?" Bunnymund questioned, slightly hopeful. North shrugged a bit and then patted his belly. "What I would do is tell Jack how you feel." He suggested kindly. Bunnymund groaned, he got up from his seat and headed toward the door. "There you go Bunny! Good luck!" North called. Bunnymund just wanted to get this over with.  
The weather was warming back up after Jack's little snow storm, butterflies were fluttering about in pairs of twos and Bunnymund felt a little melancholic pang in his chest. Bunnymund took a deep breath and pushed the feeling away, no time to start feeling sad now. He cautiously approached Jack's lake, making sure no one was around. The lake was now fully thawed and the croaks of frogs could be heard from somewhere in the water. Bunnymund looked up into Jack's tree which is the place where you normally find Jack but he wasn't there this time. Bunnymund sighed a little sadly, he turned to leave and try elsewhere until a cold wet mass dropped onto his head from above. Bunny shook his head quickly to shake the water off and looked up into the tree. Jack was stretched out on a branch with his arms behind his head, looking like he was relaxing.  
"Oh hey, didn't see you there." Jack said. Bunnymund took a second to look Jack over, he didn't look too well, his cheeks were starting to turn pink and he looked like he had been sweating. Just like how winter wasn't Bunny's thing, spring and summer wasn't Jack's.  
"You feelin' ok snowflake?" Bunnymund asked with concern.  
Jack shrugged, "A little warm for my tastes but I'm fine." He smiled nonchalantly.  
Bunnymund paused for a moment then he gestured for Jack to come. "Come 'ere. I need to talk to you." He murmured.  
"I can hear you just fine from here." Jack retorted. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes.  
"Jack, come down." Bunnymund ordered seriously.  
"Jeez, fine." Jack muttered. He hopped down from the tree with a rush of cool air; Jack looked at Bunnymund expectantly with one hand in his pocket. Bunnymund then realized that he didn't really think this all the way through, he had no idea where to begin. There was quiet moment between them as Jack waited for Bunnymund to get his thoughts in order.  
"Are you going to say something or am I going to melt in this heat?" Jack mocked lightly.  
"Give me a second!" Bunnymund snapped.  
"Well when you think of it let me know. I'm out of here." Jack sighed, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead. He jogged past Bunnymund quickly and was about to fly off when Bunny grabbed his arm and jerked him into a tight hug. "I love you, you frosty buzzard!" Bunnymund shouted. Jack was stiff in Bunny's arms for a moment before relaxing and hugging Bunny back. "I love you too." Jack sighed happily.

* * *

(AN: aahhh thank you for reading my crappy fanfic! I know the ending feels a little rushed but I wanted to finish sooo . . . . blllehh. I hope no one was too OOC, I tried my best to stay true to the characters ahhh;;; )


End file.
